onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Senor Pink
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate }} Senor Pink is an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Senor Pink is a tall, portly man with large lips, dark shaggy hair, and a double chin. He wears a bonnet and aviator sunglasses, and carries a pacifier in his mouth. He also wears a polka dotted scarf around his neck with a bib underneath it. He wears a cut off shirt with the logo "Let's Baby" on it, and what appears to be small swim trunks with stars all over it. During the takeover of Dressrosa, his shirt was light-colored and the logo "Let's Baby" was dark-colored. In the present, it's the other way around. Personality For some reason, he is surrounded by many women who seem to be extremely fond of him. However, he claims to be too old for them; advising them to find someone younger, despite dressing himself as an infant. He is also shown to have some manner of indecency as he had no qualms about ripping a woman's bra off in order to wipe his mouth, which does not seem to deter the women's admiration of him. Despite dressing like a baby and sucking on a pacifier, he claims to not like children. Abilities and Powers Since he is one of the officers representing the Donquixote Pirates in the battle for the Mera Mera no Mi at the Corrida Colosseum and part of the Battle Brigade division of the Donquixote Pirates, he is considered a strong opponent. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. He also has great strength as he was able to wrestle Franky to the ground. He was shown carrying a sword ten years ago, but it is unknown how proficient he is in using it. Unknown Ability He has demonstrated the ability to swim through the ground like it was water. History Past He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. He commented on how good the view of Dressrosa was from up in the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. He was later seen guarding the east entrance to the toy house. When Franky arrived, a battle ensued. After Franky dealt a large-scale damage to the building and sent many of Doflamingo's men flying, Senor Pink approached him from behind by "swimming" through the ground. Senor Pink engaged Franky in combat and seemed to have the upper hand. Major Battles * Senor Pink vs. Franky Trivia *Senor is pronounced like "Señor" and "Senyor", denotes an elder man meaning "Mister" in Spanish and Catalan, respectively. References Site Navigation fr:Señor Pink it:Senor Pink Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists